


Bags.

by beatophone



Category: One Piece, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatophone/pseuds/beatophone
Summary: Luffy helps a guy to carry bags.
Relationships: Saitama & Monkey D. Luffy
Kudos: 8





	Bags.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am Brazilian and I wanted some of my stories on Wattpad and Spirit Fanfics to have a little more reach, so I decided to translate some of them into English. I don't know a lot of English, so if have a mistake, please, I'm sorry.

XXX: Will it just be the toilet paper?

Luffy: Huhum!

XXX: Bag?

Luffy: Ah! Don't have to!

XXX: So have a good afternoon!

Luffy: For you too.

That said, Luffy headed for the exit, and just after leaving the market, he saw through the glass doors a man trying to carry all the bags; there were about 5 in each hand. The boy wasted no time and went back into the market going straight to the unknown man.

Luffy: Hi man, I saw that you have a little difficulty with the bags, do you need help?

XX: Thanks for the proposal, but I will

The man couldn't finish the sentence, almost dropped a bag, lucky that Luffy was there to pick it up before it happened.

XX: Err ... would it be very uncomfortable to help me take it home? It is not far.

Luffy: No! Of course not, give it to me here.

Luffy literally snatched the bags from one of the hands of the man to whom he offered help.

Luffy: So, what's your name again?

XX: Saitama, what about your ...?

Luffy: It's Luffy!

The brunette opened a big smile on his face as he left through the glass doors of that market, following Saitama, who was heading in the likely direction of his home.

Luffy: So, how old are you? I'm 19!

The taller of the two smiled, thinking of the difference that Luffy and Genos were even at the same age, what would it cost to answer simple questions? Perhaps a new friend was not bad, even though he didn't need friends.

Saitama: 25. I am 25 years old.

Luffy: Cool!

Saitama: You are very energetic, right?

Luffy: Am I? My friend Torao says that too. He's kind of boring, but he's cool when he wants to.

The bald man smirked and chuckled. The boy who offered to help you was interesting.

Saitama: Wow! I didn't even see time go by. My house is the one over there.

He pointed to a simple house.

Luffy: Ah...what a pity, I wanted to talk more...okay! See you!

Luffy dropped the bags in front of Saitama's door and ran out wavening.

Saitama waved back.

...

After opening all the bags and taking things out, he finally realized that Luffy had left his toilet paper, and there was a paper with a number on it.

And, for the 2nd time that day, he laughed weakly at the actions of the boy who offered to help him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this shit! :)


End file.
